Hinata's path
by pretty0brown0eyes
Summary: Hinata runs away from home because she is to be branded with the Hyuga seal.She trains with a man who wants to pass his gift to her. She returns years later to save those who have banished her in the first place and prove her worth.SasuHina hinata-STROG
1. in the beginning

_**Hinata's path **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Hinata was tossing and turning in bed. She was having the same dream again. The same one that was tormenting her since that day. The dream that was haunting her even when she wasn't asleep.

_She was walking through the woods on her way to team 8s' training ground. She was advancing slowly so she could take in her surroundings and admire the scenery. Everything was perfect. The birds were singing and the sun was shining. Hinata felt at peace. The wonderful view helped her forget all about her troubles. About her father who still wouldn't see her, always comparing her with her sister and Neji. About her love who also wouldn't see her and about the constant fear of being branded with the seal for being week. All was forgotten as she looked at the nature surrounding her. Everything was so beautiful._

_Suddenly her eyes stopped at something that wasn't suppose to be there. An old man. He was standing in the middle of a large clearing, watching her with a serene expression and a smile on his face. He was wearing a white kimono with lines of silver._ _His hair was white and came down to his shoulders. A bandage was covering his eyes._

"_Are you all right sir? Do you need help?" Hinata asked, looking at his unseeing eyes. _

"_I'm fine dear." The man replied. "Would you by any chance happen to be Hyuga Hinata?" he asked .Receiving her short nod he continued "I'm here to offer you my protection" the man said simply. Hearing his words Hinata took a defensive stance. _

"_Who are you? What do you know about me? What do you want?" she asked, her usual stutter disappearing from the shock and anger towards this man._

"_I won't hurt you my dear" he whispered, and continued talking with a much stronger voice. "Two weeks from now, when the moon is full, your family will try to put the Hyuga seal on you" ignoring Hinata's terrified face, as her fears were voiced out loud he carried on "When this happens come here, don't go anywhere else because I'm the only one who can help you. I'll be waiting for you and take you to a safe place"_

_Hinata was panic-struck. She was gazing into the man with fear filled eyes. Her father wouldn't do something like that, would he? Sure he didn't think she was powerful enough to rule the Hyuga clan but to do something like that she couldn't believe it. Then her brain started working again. "H-h-how do y-y-you know t-this? H-how do I know t-that this is not some lie to g-get your hands on the H-Hyuga bloodline?!" she stuttered. The old man was watching her with sadden eyes. _

"_I'm Jinn, "The Blind Who Sees All." Hear me Hyuga Hinata your destiny awaits you. You can't escape. I'll be waiting for you at this spot so when fate catches up to you come here and I'll bring you to safety." Then he was gone leaving a confused and scared Hinata. _

That was exactly two weeks ago and tonight Hinata went to bed early. She was troubled. First, after her initial shock, she dismissed the man's words as leis and an attempt to steal her bloodline. Then one week after the faithful encounter her family began to act strangely around her. Her father and sister were looking at her with empty eyes and every time she saw Neji he would turn away and refuse to look at her. When she asked what was going on no one answered her. That's when the heiress started to worry and to think about the old man's words. She asked about him. What she found out worried her even more. The Blind Who Sees All was a widely known man apparently. He was rumored to have the ability to see into the future. According to the word he was never wrong. That talent of his made him the target of many assaults but none of them was successful. So he was said to be a formidable worrier as well.

At this point Hinata was scared. She couldn't bring herself to believe that Jinn's words might be true so she waited to see what will happen. She waited till tonight when she woke up from her dream sweating and panting hearing voices coming from behind her door. They were shouting which was odd because no one shouted in the Hyuga estate. "I'll not let you do this to Hinata-sama" Neji's voice was coming loud and clear from behind the door and he wasn't the only one who was shouting. "Stay away from my sister. You will not touch her" Hanabi was even louder then Neji. Then they were interrupted by the sound of her father speaking with authority. "Step aside. Don't interfere. I like this as much as you do but it has to be done. The council and I have decided that Hinata isn't strong enough to be the Hyuga heiress and lead the clan so she will receive the seal. That's my final word" and with that he pushed Neji and Hanabi aside and opened the door only to find an empty bed and an open window. "After her" Hiashi said and everyone headed towards the gates of the Hyuga estate.

When Hinata heard her father's voice and his words she knew what she had to do. Jumping out of the window, she headed towards the gates. She was running fast. She kept her eyes on the gate and the forest where safety awaited her. She was almost there. Just a few more steps. But she wasn't fast enough. In least then a second Hinata was surrounded by branch members. She fell into her fighting stance, but she was trembling. "Stop this foolishness Hinata." Hiashi said, coming out of the house, with a harsh voice. "This will take you nowhere you can't escape. Give up and I promise you I'll make it as painless as possible." Hinata looked him with her eyes wide open. She couldn't give up. There was a slight chance for her to evade this fate so she was willing to take the risk. "N-no" she said. "As you wish" her father replayed. "Take her but be careful not to hurt her" Hiashi said and walked away.

The men stared at Hinata for a second and attacked her. She was prepared so she had the advantage. As soon as they got near her she did a few hand seals and shouted "Shugo Hakke Rokujuushou" Hinata's hands started moving and the majority of the men were on the ground in mere seconds. She knocked them out breaking their bones, jaws, arms, in the process. Surprised the rest of them were glaring at Hinata as if they have never seen her before. She didn't pay them any mind and darted towards the gates. Passing through them she headed towards the forest leaving a very confused Neji and Hanabi looking after her. Leaving them and everything she held dear: her former life, her family, friends, village, everything. She couldn't turn back now. The only way was ahead. Forming her resolve she quickened her pace.

Once in the forest Hinata looked for the clearing where she was suppose to meet Jinn. She found it easily. The place was lighted by the moonlight and was as beautiful as before.

In the middle of this beauty Jinn was standing, waiting for her.

"So you came. I was worried about you. But I see that you've managed all right." he said smiling peacefully at her. "Come. We must hurry? They will be here searching for you any time now!"

Hinata was watching him carefully. She was having doubts. After all she did she was scared of the unknown and of this man. She had just run away from home in the middle of the night and was about to trust a man for whom she knew nothing about except a few rumors she heard. "_I am loosing it." _she thought. Jinn reading the concern on her face said.

"I'm not going to hurt you Hinata. You must trust me."

"W-why?" she asked "Why s-should I t-trust you? I k-know nothing about y-you?"

"Because I need you and you need me." He answered. "To put it simply Hinata I'm growing old. I need someone to pass my gift to. And that same gift showed me that you are that person." He stopped and smiled at her stunned face "And as for why you need me I think the answer to that is obvious." He finished.

Hinata was speechless. She was pushing her brain to its limits. What struck her the most in his words was the fact that they sounded genuine. He needed her. That was I first for her and she didn't know how to react. But looking at the old man Hinata thought. "_I need him too_ "

"O-ok .I'll come with you." She whispered and stepped towards him. He held out his hand. Hinata took it and they were gone in a swirl of lilies petals.

Meanwhile Hyuga Hiashi was standing in front of the Hokage, glaring at her angrily.

"I want you to find my daughter. She's been missing for four hours now and there aren't any leads to where she is." He was saying.

Tsunade was observing him carefully. This man was getting on her nerves. First he tries to brand his daughter because he thinks she is weak. When the same daughter does the impossible and manages to defeat the men send after her in a single attack, proving she is strong, and escapes he still wants to brand her. "_Blind_ _idiot" _Tsunade thought.

"We are doing everything we can to find her. Two ANBU teams were dispatched to search for her. But I think that if they haven't found her yet they won't in the near future. She just doesn't want to be found."

"I don't agree. Hinata doesn't have the skill to elude two highly ranked teams. Someone must be helping her. I want my daughter and the person with her. She isn't strong enough to wonder around in the world unbranded. I must protect our bloodline limit!" He said ignoring Tsunade's attempts to intervene with his rant. "If you are not able to find her she must be put into the Bingo book and labeled as a missing nin." He said finishing the conversation and heading towards the door. Tsunade was watching him with her mouth wide open.

"Are you serious? You want me to make Hinata a missing nin?!" she couldn't believe it.

"Yes. This is my wish and the law of our village." He said and left the room leaving a very confused Tsunade.

**Rate and Review please**


	2. a home, a name, a life

_**Hinata's path**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/n: thanks for the reviews**

Hinata opened her eyes. She was standing on the edge of a cliff facing the ocean. The waves were crashing into the rocks below filing the air with the smell of salt and loud noises. The sun was shining brightly in her face making her close her eyes again. She turned towards Jinn. He was watching her with his unseeing eyes, waiting for her reaction.

"It is beautiful." she said "Where are we?"

"Well, this is the back yard of my house." He answered turning around and pointing in the distance. There, hidden behind ancient trees, stood a huge house. It was white with French windows and a couple of balconies. Hinata was watching it with awe. It was so different from her own home which was very traditional and quite boring.

"Wow! It's amazing. It's very different from the place I grew up in" she said voicing her thoughts.

Jinn smiled at her. He was doing this very often Hinata thought but she didn't mind it was nice and relaxing. She smiled back at him.

"Should we go in then?" Jinn said and led her towards the house.

As they neared the building it seemed even bigger to Hinata. However she noticed that even if it was quite big it gave a welcoming feeling. The windows were painted red as well as the door, towards which they were heading. Jinn opened it and she walked through. She found herself standing in the middle of a vast hallway. It was lighted with a great number of lamps. Jinn took the lead and proceeded in the heart of the house. They took a few turns and ended up in front of a grand staircase leading to the second floor. Climbing the stairs they were greeted by more rooms and corridors. Hinata was beginning to get confused. The turns were making her dizzy and she soon lost the count of the rooms they had passed. It was like a maze.

Finally Jinn stopped in front of a white door with a lily carved into it. He opened it and Hinata fallowed him in.

"This will be your room." He said "I hope you like it."

The former Hyuga heiress looked around the place. It was a beautiful chamber. It was simply furnished but it was done with style. Sunshine was coming from the French windows filling the room with light. A door was leading to a small balcony.

In the middle of the room stood a huge bed with red baldachin and a nightstand on its right side. In front of it was a lovely desk carved with different ornaments. Two foot from the desk was a large wardrobe. A mirror with a silver frame was right next to it. The other wall was covered with shelves full of books and beautiful objects. The walls were white and at places small painting were hanged.

"I love it." She said simply. Hinata noticed that the room resembled her personality, simple and gentle.

"I'll let you freshen up a bit and I'll wait for you in the kitchen to talk and answer all your questions." he said breaking her line of thoughts. "The bathroom is just next door and there are clothes in the wardrobe" he finished and exited the room leaving Hinata alone. She looked around. She was tired from the journey. The teleportation jutsu carried them only half way so they had to travel the rest on foot, except for the last few miles when Jinn teleported them again. They had left in the middle of the night and it was late morning now. She hadn't slept much for the past night and she was sleepy. She opened the door of her room and headed for the bathroom determined to wash away the weariness. Inside she took off her dirty clothes and stepped into the shower. The water removed her fatigue as well as the dust from the trip. She felt revived.

Returning to her room she opened the wardrobe's doors and took some clothes and undergarments. She put them on and looked herself in the mirror. The clothes she was wearing were quite different from the ones she left with. Hinata was sure she had never worn anything so fitting, comfortable and in her mind revealing. Her feet were resting in a pair of black boots and white socks. The socks were coming a few inches above her knees while the boots were just under the knees. A short purple skirt with slits on her hips was covering her tights and a black skin tight tank top was hiding her chest and waist. She looked at her image and stared in it. Change was good she decided. The only thing that was the same in her appearance was her face but she couldn't do much about it. The hair on the other hand was another matter. She took a pair of scissors resting on the desk and begun cutting. It took a little work and time but in the end, Hinata was pleased with the result. Now it was as short as it was three years ago, when she was fifteen, but the buns didn't cover her face and it was a lot messier than before. It gave her a rather wild look but Hinata didn't mind. She looked at the mirror again. Change was definitely good she thought and without further ado left the room.

After fifteen minutes of wondering around she finally admitted that she was lost. "_So many corridors and rooms."_ She was thinking "_Who needs so many?" _ Thirty minutes later she found herself facing the staircase. "_Thanks kami"_ run through her mind as she descended to the first floor. Her happiness was short lived as she faced even more corridors. "_Great!" _ She decided that was time to use her bloodline limit.

"Byakugan." Hinata said and immediately she was able to find her way to the kitchen. An hour has passed since she left her room and finally she reached her destination.

Entering the room she found Jinn sitting on a table drinking tee. He looked her and didn't comment on her new look. Hinata wasn't surprised. He was blind after all.

"So are you rested enough to have a little chat with an old man?" he asked smiling.

"Yes." She said.

"Have some tee and we can talk."

Hinata poured the tee and sat next to him.

"So what do you want to know Hinata?" he asked

Hinata was struggling to figure out with what to start. She decided that the most obvious question would be the best one.

"How did you know that my family was going to brand me?" She inquired

"As my nickname says, I am The One Who Sees All." He said "As unbelievable as this may seem I do see all. Past, present, future. I have a gift that shows me the things I need and sometime events that are very important. Thanks to that gift a knew that you were in danger"

"But why did you come and save me? You weren't obliged to. You just could let me be. " she said

"Because Hinata as I said before I need you. Age is my worst enemy. I have to pass my gift to someone. And that someone is you."

"Why me? I'm nothing special. I'm week." She whispered

Jinn frowned.

"You are anything but week Hinata. You proved that last tonight by escaping your father's guards. I need you Hinata. I wish for you to stay here and become my apprentice."

Hinata was taken aback. So he really was serious. Well she didn't have anywhere else to go and she actually trusted the man so the decision was quite easy.

"OK" she said and looked at him to see his smile. It was so comforting and it promised that everything will be all right.

"However there is a problem." He proceeded gaining her attention again. "You have run away from your village. So now you certainly will be labeled as a missing nin and I think that your father would made the hokage list you into the bingo book to guarantee the safety of the Byakugan. There is a way that we can take care of that." he said

"How?" Hinata asked. She didn't know of a way to escape prosecution if she was caught. Jinn handed her a bunch of documents. "What's this?"

"Adoption papers" he said simply "If you sign these you will become my daughter. In that way no one has the authority to do anything to you. This of course won't stop missing nins from attacking you but at least you will be safe from Konaha's ninjas. Do you want to sign them? The decision is yours."

Hinata was staring into the papers. If she signed them then she will no longer bare the name Hyuga, but then again what did the name meant anyway. It didn't define her.

"Yes. I'll sign them." saying this she took the pen, he offered her, and wrote her name on the document.

After she was finished Jinn spoke again.

"There is one more thing. For your own safety I think it's wise to change your given name as well. In between us I'll call you Hinata but you have to choose a different one for other people. I'll give you time to think" he said and left Hinata alone for a while. Returning thirty minutes letter he found her staring into the light which was coming from outside. She looked at him and said

"I've chosen a name"

"And what is it?" he asked

"Hikari." she said her head held high. Jinn smiled. This obviously was a habit of his when she spoke. She also smiled. This man was going to help her and she really liked him. Hinata noticed that she was more confident around him and hadn't stuttered even once while they talked. Her smile grew even wider at that point. Yes change was definitely good she thought as she heard Jinn saying

"Now would you like to see the rest of the house Naga Hikari?"

Hearing her whole name Hikari's face was graced by another smile.

**A/n:**

**Naga – eternal:**

**Hikari - light**

**Rate and review please**


	3. weapons and friends

_**Hinata's path**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

In her eighteen year old life Hinata had never seen a house so big and so confusing as Jinn's. The many different corridors were leading to as many different rooms. There weren't two that were identical. There was a dojo, a huge library, a music room, a room full with strange devices, a weapons room, five bathrooms and she had lost the count of the bedrooms. The former Hyuga heiress was stunned; however something was still bugging her.

"How do you know where you're going?" she asked while trailing behind. She was still wondering how Jinn did that with him being blind.

"I learned at a very young age how to see without my eyes." He answered turning slightly towards her. "For example I know that you are wearing a skirt because of the sound the fabric is making. My other senses help me so I don't need my vision. In other words I can see in more ways that one" he finished his explanation and continued showing her the house.

A few hours later Hinata was in the garden waiting for Jinn to speak. They were standing here for the past hour and he still hadn't said a word. Finally she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So what are you going to train me for and how? My father always said that I was a lost cause, but I promise that I'll give my best" she said with a quiet voice her father's words still ringing in her ears.

"First of all I don't think that you are a lost cause." he said firmly bringing a blush to her cheeks. "You are one of a king Hinata." he continued and Hinata turned a deeper shade of pink from the compliment. "As for your training it is going to be slightly different from the one you've been use to."

"How so?" she asked eying him closely

"Well, I believe that as up until now you've been fighting using mainly the gentle fist, right?" Nodding Hinata waited for him to carry on. "We are going to change that. You, with my help of course, will create a style that is uniquely yours, making that fist of yours not so gentle. I intend to build up your stamina and endurance. I also know your chakra control is nearly perfect, but we will work on that as well. The main difference however will be that I'll focus on your mind as well as your body." Giving him a confuse look Hinata asked.

"What do you mean my mind?"

"What I mean Hinata is that I'm going to sharpen your intellect and make you think about the world that surrounds you. You're going to study music, literature, philosophy and everything which is part of human culture. This will give you a deeper insight on people and prepare you for becoming my successor." He finished giving her one of his trademark smiles. Hinata was perplexed. Ninjas weren't required to sharpen their minds. A ninja was a tool and a toll wasn't supposed to think about the world that is beyond the mission, but she guessed that Jinn didn't think that way. Her line of thoughts was interrupted by the old man's next words. "Come Hinata it's time we choose a weapon for you and we can discus your training schedule as well." With that he set out for the house and Hinata was soon to follow.

Once inside they headed towards the weapons room. When Hinata first saw the room, while they were exploring the house, she thought that it was just a simple chamber full with many different weapons and didn't pay it any mind. Now she took the time to look around. Everything was well kept and arranged. There wasn't a sword or a bow that was misplaced or left somewhere it didn't belong. That wasn't the thing that grabbed her attention however. It was the variety of the weapons. Katanas and staffs were leaning against the walls as well as wakizashi and shoto swords. Bows with different sizes, nagitanas and nunchakus were hanging on the wall. Metal fans with sharp edges were resting on shelves along the walls. It was like a museum. Hinata felt on edge with all the arms surrounding her. She was certain that they were whispering to her and that wasn't normal at all. Jinn was looking at her and noticed her obvious uneasiness.

"Don't worry Hinata you're not going crazy if that is what you're thinking." He said approaching her and smiling at the same time. "The weapons are indeed whispering to you. They have a jutsu put on them so you can choose the one or two that best suit you. You just have to go near one and listen what it has to say"

Hinata nodded. Pushing the fear in the back of her soul she stepped towards the bows. First nothing happened then… "Get away!" they shouted in Hinata's mind making her jump backwards in shock. "_Ok, so bows aren't going to work"_ she thought. While trying to calm her heart she moved along. Next she came near the staffs. She was prepared this time so she wasn't very surprised when they told her to bug off. The nagitanas and the nunchakus weren't as aggressive they just told her that they weren't for her. Now she was coming closer to the fans. She was expecting to be shouted at again and was a little startled when many voices started to whisper. "Pick me! Pick me!" they were all saying, their voices like the wind. Hinata didn't know what to do so she turned to Jinn for help.

"How am I supposed to know which one to choose there're so many?" she asked confusion written on her face.

"You have to move you hand above everyone of them and then pick the one that feels exactly like you." He answered.

"What do you mean like me? How can an object feel like me?" she questioned still confused.

"You'll know as soon as you feel it." He said and urged her to continue. Hinata gave him an insecure look and started to move her hand. Then she felt it. Every fan had a different feeling. One was insecure, other was mean. Hinata felt various emotions but neither one suited her. Five minutes and twenty fans later she was getting frustrated. She was getting tired and was about to give up when her hand moved over a middle sized, black fan with a white lily on each side. She stopped eyes, wide open, hear beating fast. She knew it was this one. She was certain. It felt like a friend, like her other self. She picked it up and held it with care.

"This one." She said firmly to Jinn. He nodded.

"Ok, but we aren't finished yet. You have to try all the weapons in this room." He told her and pointed to the other untested weapons. Hinata frowned and moved towards them and she began to listen again. The wakizashi and shoto swords nearly scared her to death with their creams so she passed them very quickly. Finally she was in front the katanas. She eyed them carefully waiting for the noise, which she knew was about to begin any moment now. Then she heard them. "Pick me! Pick me!" they were saying with strong and confident voices. Hinata repeated the process. She held out her hand and started moving along the katanas. She found what she was looking for quite easily this time. The third katana she passed was the one that felt like her. The feeling was the same as it was with the fan. Like it knew her, like it was her other half. Surprisingly the katana was similar to the fan as well; entirely black with two white lilies on each side of the blade. One on the bottom where the hilt connected with the blade, the other on the end of it. Hinata turned towards Jinn with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm ready. I've chosen my weapons. Isn't it odd that they look alike?" she asked showing him both her weapons.

"Yes, it is odd especially with these two. They are a pair actually, but they have never been chosen by the same person before because you have to have a pure mind and soul to use them both. The fact that you pick them shows that your have these qualities." His words brought a shy smile on Hinata's lips. "Let us talk about your schedule now shall we?" Hinata nodded and he proceeded without much hesitation.

"I think that it will be good for you to start with meditation in the morning. This will help you reach the state of main that is needed to use my gift. After that we will proceed with ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. After lunch you'll learn about human nature and culture. You'll have a one hour break and then you'll start training with your new weapons. You'll have Saturdays and Sundays off. Do you approve of the training schedule Hinata?" he asked and for the first time Hinata thought that her opinion matter to someone and she decided that she'll never disappoint this someone.

"Yes I do and I'll do my best." She said with confidence that she never knew she possessed.

"I'm glad that you are so determined." Jinn said and they exited the room with Hinata's new possessions. "Hinata you're free till dinner so you can go wherever you like whether it is in the house or outside but be careful, ok?"

"Yes sensei." She responded and Jinn smiled at his new title. "Can I go to the beach? I've never seen the ocean before." She asked and when he nodded, headed towards the exit. However not before she stopped in her room to leave the katana and the metal fan.

Outside the house she was greeted by the setting sun. She hadn't realized it had gotten so late. But she still had time so she set out for the beach. She found a small path leading from the house to the seashore. Once there she took of her boots and started walking on the sand barefooted. The sensation was unknown and odd but pleasant. She turned her face towards the ocean. As she told Jinn before she had never seen the ocean. It was amazing so big and endless. Like a bottomless abyss. It was mesmerizing. Hinata was so focused that she didn't see or hear the people coming her way. That was why she jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. Turning around she found two girls, about her age, smiling at her. One was with brown hair and the other's hair was black. They both had blue eyes and were the same height.

"Hi!" they both said with cheerful voices, strangely reminding Hinata of the weapon room experience.

"H-hi." She stuttered from the surprise.

"What's your name?" the girl with the black haired asked.

"Hikari. Naga Hikari." Hinata said with more confidence than she actually had. She was uncomfortable with people she didn't know.

"Hello Hikari-san. My name is Naomi and this is my friend Hoshi.' She said and nodded towards the other girl. "We are from the village near here. What about you? Where do you live?"

"Oh. I live in the house up there." Hinata muttered and pointed at her new home.

"Wow. It's awesome. It's so big." Hoshi said excitedly. "Do you like living there?"

"Yes it's very nice. The only problem is that there're too many corridors and rooms and I get lost easily." They laughed with joy. Hinata was having fun with these girls. She liked them and they liked her too. They talked about everything and found that they have many things in common. Hinata was so caught up in their conversation that she didn't noticed how the time flew. When her stomach rumbled she finally noticed the time.

"I have to go." she told them with regret. "I hope I'll see guys again."

"Yea, see you soon Hikari." They said and with one final wave Hinata started walking towards her home.

She found Jinn in the kitchen making dinner. He was working with such efficacy that one would never think he was blind if it wasn't the bandage on his eyes.

"How was your walk?" he asked.

"Fine I think I made some new friends."

"That's wonderful dear." jinn said smiling. Hinata smiled as well. She too thought it was wonderful.

**A/n: Thanks for reading. Please review **

**Naomi: **honest, straight

**Hoshi: **star

**The Wakizashi**** - Shorter than the Katana (about 68 cm), this sword was worn indoors by the Samurai, because the Katana was too long to fight in small rooms.**

**The Nunchaku**** - Two sticks connected by either a small cord or chain.**

**The Naginata**** - A pole arm with a single, curved blade on one end, is employed with sweeping, circular motions and, as an extension of the wielder, channels energy in a harmonious display of beauty and precision**


	4. training

_**Hinata's path**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/n: Sorry for the late update but my mother somehow managed to delete half of this chapter and I had to write it again. Thank you for the great reviews and enjoy the next chapter.**

Hinata woke up early the next morning. She had never felt so rested in her entire life. The sun was shining brightly from the windows filling the whole room with light. It took her a moment to realize where she was. The events from the past day filed her mind and she buried her head into her pillow not believing what have happened to her for the period of just over twenty-four hours. Her simple life had taken a hundred and eighty degree turn so much she knew. However she decided that mourning over the past wasn't going to change anything. Hyuga Hinata was dead and there was nothing she could do about it, she was Naga Hikari now and she wasn't going to give up. Forming her resolve she stood up from bed and headed for the bathroom. There, she took a quick shower and after thirty minutes was back in her room again dressing in her new attire. When she was done she exited her bedroom and set out for breakfast Outside she used the byakugan to find her way to the staircase and then to the kitchen. She discovered Jinn already there, drinking tea and eating toast.

"Good morning." She greeted, making him look her way.

"Good morning." He replayed. "I hope you slept well?"

"Yes." Was her answer.

"I'm glad because we begin your training today and you'll need all the strength you can find. Come now have some breakfast and after that we'll start everything else." He said calmly offering her some tea and toast. Hinata took his offer and started eating. Their meal was silent and peaceful, after half an hour they were both finished and Hinata followed Jinn to a middle sized room with many windows. It was completely unfurnished with the exception of two futons placed in the center of the room facing the windows. Jinn took his seat on one and he directed Hinata to seat on the other.

"Ok Hinata first I'll explain to you why we'll start your everyday training with meditation." He started and Hinata listened intently. "To be a really good fighter you don't need only strength and ability, you also need a piece of mind. This means that you have to enter a fight with a clear head. You have to stop feelings from intervening with your better judgment, if you let that happen your movements will become sloppy and easily readable. So in order to prevent this from happening you'll practice meditation." Hinata nodded and waited for him to continue. "So first I want you to relax. Let go of everything that worries you and plagues your mind." She was listening to him carefully, absorbing every word he said. "Ok, now I want you to imagine a candle in you mind. Picture the flame of that candle. Now pour all your emotions into that flame, let them all burn in it." His voice was barely a whisper. Hinata was focusing all her energy on executing his directions. Soon enough the little fire in her head engulfed all. Hinata felt completely cut off. Her mind was calm and she was able to see everything clearly.

"I think you have mastered it." Jinn said looking at her face. It was as emotionless as a mask. "I want you to keep doing this for the next hour then we will proceed with your training." He said simply while Hinata did what she was told.

An hour later her sensei dragged her out of meditation with a soft touch on her shoulder.

"I think you're finished for today." he said and helped her get up from the futon. "Come with me in the garden and we will continue." He muttered and led her outside the house. There they found a large clearing with a beam standing in the middle of it. Hinata eyed it carefully. It didn't seem to have any special abilities like the weapons did. It looked plain and simple. Jinn, noticing her obvious curiosity and said.

"It hasn't got anything special about it if that's what your wondering. It's just a simple beam." He said smiling at her slightly disappointed look. "However," He continued gaining her attention again. "you'll use it to practice. You have questioned how I can see without the use of my eyes. With the things you're going to do from now on you'll find out exactly how." Hinata gave him a confused look. He motioned for her to come to him. She came and he showed her a black ribbon. "With this tied over your eyes you'll climb the bean. Firs you'll have to do back flips then when you're able to perform them without falling you'll move on with something more complicated. One more thing you're not allowed to use the byakugan. " The girl in front of him was giving him a worried look. This was going to kill her, she just knew it. She was going to fall from that beam, she was going to break her neck and die.

"Don't worry Hinata you'll be ok. All you have to do is trust you're other senses."

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do but giving up wasn't an option, so Hinata let Jinn tie the ribbon. Darkness engulfed her. She couldn't see anything.

Jinn led her to the beam and she climbed up. Once there she started thinking. _"How am I going to do this? I can't use my eyes."_ She thought. _"Jinn said to trust my other senses but which of them should I use. Hearing won't do much because the beam's not moving or making any sound whatsoever. Think Hinata, think. What can you do?" _then it hit her. It wasn't a sense but it was something that every ninja knew how to do. She stretched her hands towards the sky and started molding chakra; then she began to use the chakra to sense the objects around her. There was Jinn, standing besides a tree watching her carefully standing on the beam, there were the trees surrounding the clearing. Finally she could see what she needed to see. A feeling of pride shot through her. She had done it. With her mind focused she started doing the back flips. She was doing quite well until she her concentration slip.

"Ahh" she shouted as her body connected with the ground. A cracking noise was heard and Hinata felt pain shoot through her arm towards her brain. Jinn was immediately by her said, holding her broken arm into his.

"It's only broken Hinata." He said calmly. She eyed him angrily. _"Only broken!" _she thought. "I'm going to have to set the bone and then heal it. It's going to hurt a little." he continued. Hinata nodded, closed her eyes and braced for the pain. Her sensei obviously had a thing for understatements. "_A little!!!"_ Was her thought, as pain washed over her?

Jinn was done in seconds and now he was healing her arm, his hands glowing a slight green. When he was done he helped her get up.

"Now that we are done with treating your arm you can start again" he said earning a stare from Hinata.

A few hours later she was able to perform the exercise without falling. It cost a part of her pride but in the end she managed to do it.

"Very well Hinata." Jinn said with his ever present smile. Her heart was filled with joy until she heard his next words. "Tomorrow I'll change the beam with a rope." Hinata almost fainted. "Come now it's time for lunch." He said and headed towards the house.

In the kitchen Hinata prepared the food and they sat and ate in silence. When they were done Jinn led Hinata to the music room. There he taught her how to dance. She found it very interesting and fun. She never took dance lessons before because her father thought that she should focus all her time on ninja training. So this was a nice opportunity for her.

It was late afternoon now and Jinn and Hinata stood facing each other in the same clearing. Hinata was holding her newly acquired weapons.

"Your legs shouldn't be so close." Jinn was saying. "Straighten up a little. Hold your arms closer to your body. Perfect." Hinata was doing everything he said. He was showing her fighting stances which she was performing with her weapons. Each one had to be executed with a hundred percent accuracy or she would end up dead in a fight. Now she saw why Jinn taught her how to dance earlier that day. Using a sword was like a dance. Every movement was filled with grace and beauty. When she saw Jinn wield a sword before they started their lesson she was mesmerized. Now she was trying to do the same but she had the feeling that her motions weren't as graceful or as beautiful as his.

"Don't worry Hinata. Practice makes perfection. Soon you'll be as good as I am." This time she was the one that smiled.

"Sensei, what about the fan, how should I use it?" She asked.

"The fan can be use as a wakizashi sword to block also you can use it to execute wind attacks." An image of the sand ninja Temari past through Hinata's mind. "If that is all it's time to utilize your new knowledge" he said drawing his sword. For the next two hours they battled. At the end of the day every muscle in Hinata's body hurt like hell. She wondered that night if she was going to make it till the end of the week.

**Two years later**

Hyuga Hinata was watching her image in the mirror of her room. It had been two years since she left Konoha. Two years since she became Naga Hikari. Much had happed in her life. Gone was the unconfident girl who ran away in the middle of the night. Gone was the girl who stuttered and was scared to raise her voice. In her place stood a strong woman who wasn't afraid to speak her mind or get into a fight. She looked different as well. As if the change in her attitude had appeared on her face. Her once timid face now had an air of confidence in it. She moved with the grace of a skilled swordsman. The only thing remaining from the shy girl were the eyes; the gentle white eyes that still carried the kindness of Hyuga Hinata. The said girl smiled at herself. She loved her life. She remembered the training she had to undergo to get where she was now. She chuckled. She had to be mad or dead to forget that. After she mastered fighting with the sword and the fan Jinn had made her use the black ribbon and fight him with it. Oh how she hated that ribbon. It was her worst enemy. She was doing every taijutsu training with it. The beam was replaced with a rope and after she mastered that, Jinn started throwing kunai at her which she had to doge with that damned thing covering her eyes. Her fighting stile had also changed. She didn't use the juuken all the time. She mixed it with moves from different stiles and the result was her own type of fighting. Jinn taught her many jutsus, but she was a master of genjutsu thanks to her perfect chakra control and her heighten senses. As he said in the beginning of her training Jinn focused on her mind as well. She learned philosophy, ethics, languages, and music. Yes Hinata was a different person. She looked at her reflection again, smiled and left the room. Today was a special day. Today she would receive a gift.

**Somewhere in the forest of Kumo.**

Sasuke Uchiha stood on the branch of a tree staring at the sky. His team was getting nervous. He had lost his brothers trail and he didn't knew how to find him. Well he knew who he had to ask but he had to do it alone. He had heard a rumor a while back about a man who could see into the future and right about now that was his only hope to fulfilling his dream.

He jumped from the tree and left his team telling them that he'll be gone for the next week.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

"To a fortune-teller." He replayed living his confused team and darting into the forest.

**A/n: Thanks for reading. Please review**


	5. meeting

_**Hinata's path **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/n: Sorry for the late and short update. I had problems with my computer and it was either posting now or a week later. **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews and enjoy the story.**

Hinata was heading towards the garden, where Jinn would be waiting for her. After two years she had finally managed to learn the layout of the house and didn't need to use her bloodline limit. She couldn't believe it had been two years. Time flew fast for her. And now after all her training it was time to meet with destiny. She chuckled. She sounded like Neji right now.

Jinn was already there. He was still wearing his ever present smile. Hinata smiled back at him and looked around. They were at the clearing were she usually practiced. I large circle was formed using lighted candles and a black one was placed in the middle. Jinn entered the circle saying.

"Come Hinata, it's time to begin." She did as she was told. She entered the circle and they both were sited in the middle, only the black candle between them. "Hinata you've worked very hard for this moment." Jinn said. "Today you'll receive my gift for fortune telling. It's going to be difficult and painful to pass it to you so I'm going to ask you. Are you sure you can do this? Can you bare the pain? And above all can you handle the responsibility? To see into the future and to try to prevent the worst from happening? To tray and do the best for people." he was worried for her, worried about her choice. Hinata could hear it in his voice, but her decision was made and she couldn't disappoint him or herself, in that matter.

"Yes. I'm not going to back down." She said confidently.

"Ok then we are going to begin. Give me your hands and look me into the eyes." He was saying in his calm voice. "Relax. Now dive into my eyes. Lose yourself in them. Let everything go. Let it roll right of your mind." At this point Hinata was completely lost in his eyes. It was like she was swimming in a giant ocean of nothingness. Jinn's voice was like a whisper in her head; low but confident. "Let it in Hinata. Let clarity come to you. Time is falling away. You are one with time. Good, now look for the flame Hinata and when you find it pour everything you've got into it. Feelings, regrets, thoughts everything that is uniquely yours and makes you who you are." And Hinata started searching. It took her a while but she found it and then the white light was everywhere and the pain began. It was nothing like Hinata has ever experienced. It was like every part of her body was cut with hundreds of small knives. Her head was about to explode and she felt an even grater pain going through her eyes. Then everything went dark as she was swept into calm oblivion.

Uchiha Sasuke was standing in front of a huge western styled house. He was a bit surprised by the building's looks because he thought that a well renowned seer would live hidden in order to prevent attacks on his life but it seems this wasn't the case. He frowned. He still didn't know why he decided to come. Maybe because after so many years searching for his brother and just barely missing him he decided that it was time to be one step ahead of him. Whatever it was he was here now and he wasn't going to turn back. He headed for the house. Opening the door he found himself looking at a grand hallway. He searched the house from top to bottom, getting slightly confused by the many rooms and corridors. After some time he deduced that no one was inside, so he took for the garden. There he found quite a peculiar sight. A white haired old man was standing next to a seemingly unconscious black haired woman in the middle of a circle formed of candles. The girl was pale but judging from the old mans calm face she was going to be all right. "_Not that I care." _he thought and stepped closer.

"I was wondering when you'll show up, Uchiha Sasuke." The man said not even looking at him, his attention focused on the woman at his feet. "I presume that you came here searching for your brother's location." He continued still not paying him the slightest mind.

"Hn. So you are the man that I'm looking for?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Well I was that man ten minutes ago, but I won't be able to help you now. You see I've just passed my gift to this young lady here." he pointed at the black haired girl. "So you'll have to ask her when she wakes up if she'll be willing to help you."

"Hn" Sasuke wasn't pleased. He came all this way here and he wasn't going back to his team empty handed. He had to wait and make this girl help him. He had to kill his brother and if that meant waiting for a woman to wake up then so be it.

Sasuke stepped closer to the girl and the old man. He noticed that the man was blind, but he didn't let it faze him. He kneeled down picked the girl up and headed towards the house. The man fallowed him and guided him through the maze that was the house.

They reached a door on the second floor with a white lily graved on it. Opening the door Sasuke saw the bed and placed the girl on it. Then he took the time to look at the room. It was simple but comfortable, much like the room he used to have in Konoha. After taking in his surroundings for a fraction of a second he turned his attention to the sleeping girl. If he was that type of guy he would start drooling. She was gorgeous. Pale soft skin, perfect body, smooth black hair, everything about this woman was perfect. Luckily his wasn't that type of guy so he just turned his gaze towards the old man.

"You seem to know my name, but I don't know yours." He said glaring at him.

"Excuse me Sasuke-san. My name is Naga Jinn and this" he pointed at the sleeping person "is my apprentice and adopted daughter, Naga Hikari. She'll wake up soon but I'll leave you, to look after her until then because I'm tired and need my rest." And with that he left Sasuke with the pale woman. He frowned. He wasn't a babysitter but he couldn't leave with nothing so he did the only thing he could do. He pulled a chair and sat next to the bed staring with his emotionless face into the girl. She seemed oddly familiar.

Red Sharingan eyes were all Hinata could see. Eyes that looked at her and were coming closer. Eyes, she somehow knew, that were never going to do anything to harm her. With that thought she started to slip away from her slumber. Opening her eyes she stared right into the eyes she was dreaming about.

**A/n: thanks for reading and please review. Tell me if Sasuke is a ooc. Thanks again**


	6. clashing eyes

_**Hinata's path **_

**A/n: thank you for the wonderful reviews. You really made my day. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Red Sharingan eyes stared at ghostly white ones. Sasuke blinked. That was certainly a surprise. What was a Hyuga, and by the look of her clean forehead a main branch, doing here. He didn't have more time to think as he found himself pressed on the ground by the girl, who was pressing a kunai to his neck as well. Another surprise. How was she able to do that without him sensing her movements? Who was that girl?

"What are you doing here? Who sent you?" She said with a voice which would send a weaker man running for the hills. But he was Uchiha Sasuke

"Hn" was all he said as he moved and forced her underneath him, but no matter how fast he was he wasn't able to remove the kunai from her hand and it still was near his neck.

"I asked you who are you?" the girl said again, not paying any mind at the position they were in.

"Hn. I may ask the same question. What is a Hyuga doing so far from Konoha?" he answered her with a slight smirk that only infuriated the girl more.

"None of your damn business you prick."

She was going to continue insulting him when she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Hikari don't use such language when you are addressing our guest." Said the old man coming into the room. "And please Sasuke-san would you please let my daughter move. It's not polite to attack the person you're about to ask for help. Now would you follow me to the living-room so we can discuss everything in peace and quite." And with that he left the room not even turning to see if they have done what he had said.

Sasuke jumped and darted out of the room. Hinata however waited for him to exit the room and then she stood up. He had recognized her as a Hyuga but he didn't know who she really was. He didn't remember her. But she knew who he was. Jinn had called him Sasuke. That meant that he was the traitor of Konoha. The one who left his home, his friends just to search and kill his brother. "_However"_, she was thinking while she was walking towards the living-room _"aren't I a traitor as well. Didn't I leave my village as well?" _ Her thoughts were depressing and she decided that feeling sorry for herself isn't going to help. _"Enough. I've made my decision the night I ran away from home. I've never felt sorry for the choice I made and I'm not going to start now." _With that she entered the living-room. There she was greeted by a very interesting sight. The Uchiha was glaring daggers at Jinn, who was smiling right in his face. Hinata smirked. It sure had its' perks to be blind.

The two men noticed her as soon as she closed the door. Jinn gestured at her to sit next to him. When she was seated he addressed the Uchiha.

"So Sasuke-san you've came here to ask the location of your brother."

"Hn"

"As I've told you before I'm no longer able to help you. Hikari however has the ability but you have to persuade her." And with that he simply stood and headed for the door. Just before leaving he turned away and said. "Hikari if you agree to help him you'll have to search for the light in your mind in order to have a premonition. It's the same as when you were meditating. I'll trust that you'll do fine." And he exited the room leaving the two of them alone.

They stayed silent for three minutes having, as Hinata called it in her mind, a glaring contest. There eyes never left each other. Clashing. Never wavering. Red meeting pearly white. In the end Hinata spoke, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"So the great Uchiha Sasuke has come to ask for help? Never thought that I'll see that happening." The smirk that graced her face after her little statement nearly made him jump and strangle her. But he was an Uchiha he had his pride to protect so the only thing that left his mouth was the usual "Hn" and nothing more. Hinata smirk grew even wider. "So tell me mighty one why do you need my help?" she knew she was very cruel but he wasn't the most pleasant of men either. She expected another "Hn" so she opened her mouth to continue her little speech. But her words were left unspoken as he was the one to speak first.

"I need to find my brother. I have to be the one to kill him but as it seems I'm always one step behind. I need to avenge my family and let their souls rest."

Hinata was speechless for the first time in two years. Was there a hint of despair that she sensed in his voice or was it just her imagination? She looked at him and remembered her dream. The eyes that were never going to hurt her. _"His eyes." _ She thought and blushed. Forcing the blush down, she spoke.

"Ok. I'll help you but you'll have to do something for me in return."

"What do you want?" he asked eyeing her carefully

"It's nothing big. Just a precaution. If you ever return to Konoha you'll never mention of my existence to anyone, even if you are questioned." He nodded. "One other thing if I ever come to the village you'll help me no matter what I ask from you. Do you agree?" he glared at her for a moment then nodded again. "Ok. So now that this is settled it's time to fulfill my part of the bargain. Come with me." She said standing up and leading him to the meditation room. Once there they were seated again. "I've never done this before so it'll take some time." She said preparing to enter her mind.

"Hn"

She didn't pay him any mind and closed her eyes.

Sasuke watched as the Hyuga, or as she called herself Hikari, closed her eyes. She stayed motionless for the next ten minutes. He was getting tired of waiting. Then something happened. She opened her eyes. But they were different. A pair of golden eyes with silver pupils looked at him. Then she spoke with a deep voice, her words loud and clear.

"Uchiha Itachi is hidden well. But I see his shadow lurking in the mountains near Mist. His power is great but the one that seeks revenge is equally strong. They will battle and only one will survive. Beware Avenger your battle will not be easy. Don't fall for the tricks of the eye and believe only your heart because the mind lies but the heart does not."

Hinata fell unconscious as soon as the final words left her mouth. The Uchiha picked her up for the second time this day and carried her to her room and laid her on her bed again. Why was he doing this? He got what he wanted. But he just couldn't leave her laying on the ground. He was about to leave the room when he heard her say.

"Don't forget your promise Uchiha."

"I won't." was all he said as he left the room leaving her sleeping peacefully. In the hallway he met Jinn

"I hope you found the answers you were looking for Uchiha-san."

"Hn" he muttered and left the house.

Jinn smiled and headed to his adopted daughter's chamber. He found her sleeping peacefully on her bed.

"You've done well my little white lily. I'm very proud of you." He said and brushed the hair which was fallen on her hair. She smiled in her sleep as he was leaving her room.

**Six months later; Konoha**

Hinata was looking at the great gates of the Hidden village of the Leaf. Nothing had changed. The same guards were standing on one side of the gate. They looked at her and their eyes immediately sopped on her white ones.

"Passport please" said one of the chunin. Hinata handed him his papers and waited. "What is your business in our village Naga-san?" The guard asked returning her passport.

"I'm coming to visit my fiancé and prepare my wedding." She said peacefully and took her documents.

"And who will that be Naga-san." The man asked while his colleague was sending a message to the Hokage. Hinata smiled sweetly and said.

"Uchiha Sasuke." And with that she entered the village leaving the two guards with their mouths handing open.

**A/n: Thanks for reading and please review. Love you all.**


	7. facing the world

**Hinata's path **

**A/n: This chapter is a thank you for my 101 reviews. Thank you! ****Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

The Hokage of Konoha sat on her desk in her office staring at the mounting of paperwork that had built up. She was glaring at it with such intensity that only a minute more and it would run on fire. Her day was getting worst by the hour. She was late for work; Shizune found her sake and above all the paperwork never seemed to go away.

"My day just couldn't get any worse. "

The door shot open. One of the chunin, that guarded the gates, ran in like all hell was on his feet.

"Hokage-sama, we have a problem" he blurted out not even stopping to breath. "_Me and my big mouth" _ Tsunade thought.

"What is it? And please let it be important enough for me to ditch the paperwork." She said looking at the man. The man stiffened and stood upright so he can give his report.

"Tsunade-sama, today at noon a woman entered the village. She had papers proving that she was called Naga Hikari. However after further inspection the guards noticed the she had the white eyes of the Hyuga. When asked what her business is she answered that she came to prepare her marriage with…" here, the guard paused and Tsunade wondered what was more stressing then the previous information "Uchiha Sasuke." The guard finished and watched as Tsunade's mouth fell and hit the ground.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes madam. That was what she said, before she left." he said

"She left!? What do you mean she left? Didn't you just tell me she had Hyuga eyes? Why didn't you stop her?" Tsunade was furious.

"We couldn't Hokage –sama. Her papers were real and they were signed by the Fire lord himself." the guard said fast, scared of the angry Hokage. He knew he would be in trouble if the white eyed woman did something against the law.

"Ok, then bring her to me and also I want Sasuke Uchiha in here as well." She said and the man hurried out of the room. She had quite a problem on her head now. A Hyuga, if the man was right. But according to him she had legal documents proving that she wasn't from the said family. And not only that, the woman was saying she was engaged to Sasuke Uchiha. The heartthrob/traitor of Konoha.

He had returned to the village five months ago, when he had fulfilled his lifelong ambition of killing his brother. No one knew how he did it, except maybe Naruto, but one day he just showed in front of the gate and asked to return to the village. He was put on probation. For three months he couldn't leave his house and use chakra. For the last two he was always accompanied everywhere he went by either Naruto or Kakashi. He didn't complain and just did as he was told. Obviously he wanted to stay in the village. The only thing that he didn't tell anyone however, even Naruto or the interrogation squad, was how he had found his brother. That was left a mystery and after a while no one tried to pressure him. They were just happy he was back.

He hadn't changed much. Still brooding, closed to the world and unfriendly. She just couldn't imagine that he would fall in love with anyone. But here was this girl who claimed that she had done just that. Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and the said girl entered accompanied by a guard. The Hokage's mouth hit the floor for the second time this day. In front of her stood a grown up version of Hinata Hyuga. Not just grown up but somehow put in front of a twisted mirror. The girl had short messy midnight blue hair and white eyes just like Hinata. But there the similarities ended. This woman was taller, held an air of confidence around her, that the little girl she used to know never had and her eyes were different. Eyes that had seen much, eyes that held wisdom never known to man. Tsunade snapped out of her day dreaming and addressed the woman.

"I understand that you wished to enter our village Naga-san?" Tsunade asked without any formalities. The girl bowed before she spoke.

"Yes Hokage-sama. That was my wish and I'm surprised that just an hour after I arrived I was brought to see you. Tell me Hokage-sama do all the visitors of your beautiful village are treated the same way or am I the only one." The girl asked proudly, catching Tsunade unprepared. She was expecting the weak and timid voice of the girl she once knew but apparently that wasn't the case.

"Excuse us Naga-san, but you seem to carry a genetic trait that is only known in our village, which made our guards a little suspicious." the older woman said looking directly at the girl.

"You mean my eyes?" she asked and after the Hokage nodded continued. "My father was blind so when I was born I had the same eyes as him: white with the exception that I could see quite well. In addition I have presented your guards with documents stating my identity and signed but the Fire Lord. Do you doubt you lord Hokage-sama. "The Hinata look alike asked piercing the older woman with her eyes. _"The Hinata theory went down the drain"_Tsunade thought staring at the blue haired beauty in front of her. _"This just couldn't be her."_

"If that is all Hokage-sama I'll leave you. I'm sure you have more important work to do."

"If you don't mind Naga-san will you stay just a bit longer? I just want to make sure of your identity so you won't have problems with the Hyuga clan. I've asked for your fiancé to come so he can testify who you are and then you can go." The Hokage smirked. If this didn't prove that she was Hinata then nothing else would. She couldn't believe that the ice prince of Konoha had a fiancé. She eyed the girl and frowned at her. She didn't look worried. She stood calm and collected waiting for him. When the door opened they both looked at the man coming in.

When Uchiha Sasuke entered the Hokage's office his eyes immediately stopped on the girl in front of the desk. What was she doing here he thought as he bowed to the Hokage.

"You asked for me Tsunade-sama." It wasn't a question, just a simple statement.

"Yes, Sasuke. This lady here says that you know her. Is that true?" Sasuke looked at the younger woman, if she was here then that meant he could speak about her with his Hokage. Making his decision he spoke.

"Yes, Hokage-sama I know her." He said looking directly into her eyes.

"Would you mind telling me her name then? " Tsunade continued.

"Her name is Naga Hikari." He said simply shocking the older woman

"And is it true that you are engaged?" the Hokage finally asked. Sasuke didn't answer immediately. He was in a shock. He engaged, like hell he was, and he was just going to open his mouth and say it when memories flashed into his mind. _"Don't forget your promise Uchiha." "I won't" _he had made a promise. He gave her his word.

"Yes, we are engaged." He said finally looking into his Hokage's eyes.

Tsunade thought that she'll need to reset her jaw soon because it hit the floor again. _"I need sake."_She thought as she looked at them. Both with neutral faces, not showing anything.

"Can we leave now?" Hikari asked and waited for the Hokage to nod to head for the door. She hadn't made a step when the door shoot open and an angry Hiashi Hyuga entered the office. "_I need sake bad." _ Were Tsunade's thoughts as she prepared for the storm.

**A/n: Thanks for reading and please review. **


	8. identity

**Hinata's path **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Hiashi Hyuga wasn't a patient man. He like things to be done as fast as possible and didn't like to waste time. Taking it easy and flittering the time away just wasn't in his character. Another thing he didn't like was feeling uncertain. Not knowing what to do didn't go in his characteristic. A clan head should never be indecisive or unsure in himself. However there were three moments in his life when he felt that way. The first was when his wife died, giving birth to Hanabi. He found himself alone with a baby, a little girl that was a miniature version of his beloved wife, and a clan to top it all. The grief was like a knife that went trough every part of his body, not living an inch uncovered. For a few days he didn't know what to do, and that was hell. But he managed. He bore the pain and continued with his life. The second time was when his brother took his place and gave his life in order to save his. That event had brought chaos in Hiashi's life. The belief that branch family should sacrifice themselves for the main was deeply shaken, when he saw his brother's body being sent to Kumogakure instead of his. Again came the doubts and the pain and again he chased them away. He thought that destiny was finished with him but again he was wrong. Her third blow came two and a half years ago. When his daughter run away he found himself in quite a peculiar situation. His youngest refused to speak to him for six months. Even now she addressed him like a mere acquaintance, refusing to call him father and lashing out at every council member that dared come near her. His nephew wasn't any different. The fragile bond that they had established after the chunin exams had become nonexistent. Being a branch member prevented Neji from trying to kill him openly but that didn't mean that the boy didn't want to inflict as much pain as possible to his uncle. During their daily spars after the fateful day, Neji unleashed such killing intent that a weaker man would have fainted. After these spars Hiashi was feeling like a rug. And if that that wasn't enough, every branch member that he met was giving him an accusing look, apparently Hinata was loved by all of them. And here lied the root of his self doubt: Hinata, His child, His oldest daughter. The child that he forced to run away. Was he right to agree with his council members and order her branding. Then when she ran away was it the right decision to enlist her in the Bingo book. Was he blind, as Hanabi said in one of her early tirades, and didn't see Hinata's potential. Was he even right to try and brand his own daughter? He didn't know. That's why he was heading to the Hokage's office. Word had gotten to him that a woman, looking like his daughter and having the Byakugan had entered Konoha. He didn't know if she could be alive after all this time, but he was going to find out and maybe then, he would find peace.

When he got to the tower he realized that it was guarded by two jounin.

"You can't go in Hiashi-sama. There are some new regulations that state that a person can only enter the tower if he or she is either summoned or has a meeting with the Hokage. I don't believe you have an appointment so you must get one first" he said and looked directly into Hiashi's eyes. The Hyuga head stared at him intently, face blank not showing any emotion.

"You obviously know who I'm so it will be smart if you just move aside" he replayed calmly.

"You can not come in Hiashi-sama." The guard repeated. Some people say that the young don't know when to stand down. They were right.

"Move." Was the only thing that the Hyuga said before releasing a murderous intent that made the guards gulp and do as they were told.

He guessed that the Hokage passed that regulation just to have more free time, but it a couple of Jounin couldn't scare him away. The next one that tried to stop him was Tsunade's secretary, but he ignored her as well and entered the office of the Hokage of Konoha with an angry expression from wasting his time. He opened the door and froze.

The pain was sharp, intense and straight to the heart. In front of him stood his dead wife. He blinked and took a sharp intake of breath. He forced his mind to start working and looked again at the woman, who had turned at the sound of the door opening. That wasn't his wife. The pain came again. Straight to the heart. His daughter looked at him with a calm expression devoid of all emotions. Hiashi took her image and printed it in his mind. Tall with short messy hair, black kimono with a white obi decorated with black lilies. A slit up to her thigh showed a black fan strapped to her right hip. Simple but elegant. The clothes of a noble Hiashi realized. Her feet were resting comfortably in a pair of black sandals. Then he noticed the eyes. Same as his: lifeless, emotionless and closed to the world, especially to him. He was brought back to Earth by her calm voice.

"If there isn't anything else may we be excused Hokage-sama?" she asked the Hokage. Tsunade nodded and Hiashi finally notice that there was one more person in the office: Uchiha Sasuke. The last survivor nodded to Hiashi and left with the stranger that used to be his daughter.

After the door was closed, silence engulfed the room. The Hokage was looking at Hiashi, who on the other hand was staring into space. Then he spoke.

"Why wasn't she detained by ANBU?" he asked. His shock had passed away and now he was the ever so calm and collected Hyuga head. "My daughter is a missing-nin and in the Bingo book so why wasn't she guarded and why did you let her go?" he said. His voice was just above a whisper. Thoughts raced through his mind as he waited the answer of his Hokage. What was he going to do? Would he brand her and send her to prison or just watch the execution. The pain hit again. His hart was shattering to pieces. He was sending his child to the tiger willingly. But he was the Hyuga head and he had responsibilities. He pushed the pain away. Tsunade still hadn't said a word.

"Why?" his voice was filled with the anger he felt.

"Because, she isn't your daughter." The bomb was dropped. Hiashi starred at the Hokage as if she was crazy.

"What do you mean she isn't my daughter? You saw her. She has the Byakugan for Kami's sake. You know that this girl here was Hinata." The anger he was feeling was visible in his tone.

"Look at this." She said and handed him a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"These are her **legal **documents stating her identity as Naga Hikari. They aren't faked and are singed by the Fire lord himself. As Much as you want you can't prove that this girl is Hinata."

Hiashi stared at the paper. "Naga Hikari" it said with black printed letters. In the mess that was his mind right now a thought registered. _"Eternal light. It suits her"_

"But you can't let an unbranded Hyuga walk freely." He said still thinking of his clan.

"I can't do anything about it. And if I try the Fire lord is going to intervene. I advise you not do anything stupid. If you do then you risk starting a feud." At His confused expression Tsunade answered with a nasty smile and asked. "You saw that Sasuke was here right?" he nodded "He is her fiancé." That was the firs time in years that Hiashi Hyuga was left without words. One however found its way up to his mouth.

"What?"

"Oh, yes they are engaged. And it's not a trick. Sasuke said that it was true. So, please take my advice and don't do anything stupid or careless." She said and mentioned that he can go. Hiashi was so occupied with his thoughts that he headed towards the door without a protest.

"One more thing." The Hokage said just as he was at the door. He turned.

"The Fire lord's daughter is coming to Konoha soon and your house has been chosen to host the ball in her honor. I hope you don't mind." Tsunade was smiling. It wasn't a question.

"It will be an honor." He said and left the room.

**Konoha's park**

Hinata and Sasuke were walking silently in the park. Hinata was recovering. She had seen her father and hadn't been sent to jail. Well she knew it will happen that way but she was still scared. But all had passed. Now she had to sort the things with Sasuke. She opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it.

"Who are you?" he deadpanned.

"Do you have a Bingo book?" she asked silently. He nodded. "Open it at page 15" she said. As he did, Sasuke found the image of a younger girl that looked similar with his companion. He read on"

**Name: Hinata Hyuga**

**Years****: 20**

**Bloodline: Byakugan**

**Rank: chunin**

**Mission class: C**

**The nin uses the Gentle fist fighting style. Her only advantage is her blood line limit. If met detain and bring to ****Leaf village**

Sasuke had finished reading. Hinata looked at him and said.

"Not very interesting is it? Now open on page 54." He did. There he didn't find a picture just a description.

**Name: The White Lily**

**Years: Unknown**

**Bloodline: Unknown**

**Rank: probably high Jounin**

**Mission class: A-S**

**This nin is highly dangerous. Possesses an unknown bloodline. Master at genjutsu and ****kenjutsu. No known village or place of birth. If met detain and bring to Sound village **

Sasuke stared at the book and then at the girl. So she used to be the Hyuga failure and now was a toped ranked shinoby. He knew when he saw her with that man, that she looked familiar. Now he knew from where.

"I give you my word back than so what do you want from me?" he asked calmly. She smiled.

"I need a place to stay for the next three months and I need your protection from the Hyuga family. Pretending to be engaged will do just that. After the three months are over will have a huge fight and split up, so no one will suspects you in aiding a missing-nin. I have business to do here but it doesn't evolve betraying the village. So are you going to help me?" she asked and looked him in the eyes. He looked at her white ones and something stirred inside of him. It felt nice.

"Yes."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. I know that Hiashi is a bit OOC but I hope it's OK.**


	9. the reason

**Hinata's path **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I had the worst care of writers block and to top it all my Internet just dyed. Sorry again and enjoy the story.**

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't a patient man. He gave the impression that he was but in reality he had a really short fuse. The things the great Uchiha avenger hated most were people meddling in his personal business, people pointing fingers and people staring at him. And to his utmost annoyance the villagerswere staring. The roomer had spread. He was sure of it. Of course, they had a good reason to. I mean how often do you see him, the last Uchiha, walking through the streets of Konoha with a girl that wasn't his teammate. It was a once in a lifetime event. And to top it all said girl wasn't showing any sign of discomfort, which by itself was quite impressive. She ignored the glares, the nasty remarks and death threats thrown at her by his fan girls. She held her head up high and didn't give them a single glance.

Hinata looked at her "fiancé". His face was emotionless as ever, walking next to her, eyes focused on the road ahead, not saying a word. He wore an expression similar to that of a man heading towards death. She didn't like it. _A_ playful idea appeared in Hinata's mind. Initiating it without further thought, she slipped her hand through his fingers and squeezed them lightly. The look he gave her was priceless. His shock was obvious but he counseled it without a second thought. Hinata wasn't satisfied.

"You know "dear"?" she said, loving the way his face seemed to turn to stone, when she said "dear" "I've been in this village for over an hour and you still hadn't shown me our house." Her voice was so sweet that she thought she would throw up, but his expression was priceless, so were those of his fan girls, who by now were planning Hinata's death. She gave his hand one more squeeze and continued. "People would think you don't want me here." She smiled again and hoped that he caught the hidden meaning. He did. With a slight pull of the hand he led her to, what she remembered, used to be the Uchiha district of Konoha. When they arrived Hinata looked around. The streets were empty. The houses were run down and unused. It looked like a ghost town. She could feel the loneliness coming from this place. The ex Hyuga heiress didn't know how the Uchiha managed to live in such a place. The emptiness could probably kill you. But she guessed he was stronger than her in that aspect. He was able to get his revenge, move forward and probably fill the void that was his existence. She on the other hand hadn't had that chance and the emptiness was still eating her from the inside. Hinata would laugh at the irony, if it didn't leave such a bitter taste in her mouth.

Their journey led them to the only house that looked new and fit to be lived in. It was a grand two storey building with wide windows. It reminded Hinata of her previous home and a wave of melancholy washed over her. She quickly pushed it aside. She was getting quite efficient in hiding her emotions, she thought. Just like Hiashi. Yet, another thing that left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Sasuke wasn't sure why he was doing this. Of course there was the thing with him giving his word, but that was insignificant. He could have easily said that she imagined it or just that she was a runaway and he couldn't risk it. But that wasn't the case. He did it out of his own free will and now he was "engaged" to a girl he knew nothing about and who, by all intended purposes, was a missing nin of Konoha. If he hadn't had the cursed seal removed he would have thought that it was still clouding his judgment. But again, that wasn't the case. So here he was entering his home bringing a woman to live with him. "_Naruto will have a field day if he heard this_" he thought.

Walking into the house, the first thing Hinata took notice of was how clean everything was. Sure she wasn't expecting the great Uchiha to live in a pig stain but this was ridiculous. Everything was spotless. She turned towards him with a mocking smile on her beautiful face. He just shrugged it off and continued towards the stairs that led to the second floor. She followed him but the small on her face didn't leave.

The second floor of the building consisted of two bedrooms, a spacious bathroom, and to her pleasant surprise a music room. She fell in love with the grand piano in the middle and made a mental note to ask if she could play on it sometimes. Continuing through the hall Sasuke led her to the smaller of the two bedrooms and opened the door.

"This will be your room." He said coldly "Mine is just down the hall. The bathroom is right next door. If you need anything, get it yourself!" he turned and headed towards the stairs. Midway he stopped. "Come down when you're finished unpacking. We need to talk." And with that he descended.

"_Well, that went better than I expected."_ She thought with slight relief. She was in the village, she could start her mission and she had a suitable cover. The fiancé of Uchiha Sasuke would be welcomed everywhere even in the Hyuga house. The smile grew wider and she gave herself a mental tap. Finishing her internal musings she turned her attention to her surroundings. The chamber was simple but very stylish. The walls were bare, painted a light lavender color. The window with curtains was letting the sun in. A bed, a desk and a wardrobe was all the furniture that the room could hold but for Hinata it was enough. She took two scrolls that she was carrying and unsealed the clothes and personal belongings. One thing caught her eye. It was a picture of her and Jinn just after she got her weapons. He was wearing his ever present smile and she was grinning like a maniac, an expression unsuitable for a Hyuga as Hiashi would say. She stared at Jinn's face for five minutes when it occurred to her that Sasuke was waiting . Leaving the picture on the desk she headed towards the stairs.

The Uchiha avenger was waiting for her in the small kitchen. He was sitting on a chair with two cups of steaming tea placed on the table. Hinata sat directly in front of him and took the cup of hot liquid.

"What's your business in Konoha?" so much for small talk Hinata thought "and I will need more that just "I have work to do." I want a reason worth getting killed because of you?" he said and looked at her with eyes as hard as stone. To his surprise the white eyed girl smiled. It wasn't a happy smile it was a sarcastic one, devoid of all form of happiness.

"My reason…" she paused "the reason I'm here is because I want revenge." He didn't say anything expecting her to continue so she did. "Three months from now a person" Sasuke noticed the disdain she put on that word "and his men will enter this village searching for me" she said that with such certainty that Sasuke was forced to remember her unusual gift. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of her voice. "When they come I want to kill that man. However, he has spies in the village so they'll report to him that I'm already here and they'll begging targeting certain people. That's why I need you. Posing as your fiancé will give me some time before they realize who I really am. In that time I'll take the necessary precautions. After I'm finished I promise you'll never see or hear from me again." He was staring at her which was making her a bit uncomfortable. His eyes told her nothing.

"I'll help you but first you have to answer the rest of my questions." He said with a stony expression. She just nodded. "What happened to the old man?" he asked. Her face fell.

"He died three months ago."

"How?"

_It__ was too quiet. Hinata thought as she entered the house. Everything was dark as the lights were off. Usually Jinn was there to welcome her when she came back from the capital but not today. Something was terribly wrong, she just knew it._

_She __rushed up the stairs towards his study but he wasn't there. The room however was a total mess. The bookshelves were on the floor; the drawers were searched and trashed, there wasn't a single place left unchecked, that was the case with the entire house. She searched everywhere but she couldn't find Jinn. Finally went in the garden. There she was greeted by a sight that would be engraved in her mind as long as she'd live._

_He was there, __lying in a pool of his own blood, motionless. His white robe was stained with bright, red blood. She ran and kneeled next to him. He was on the verge of death. His breathing was shallow and his pulse was almost non existent_

"_Hold on, please hold on, don't die. I won't make it if I lose you, please don't die." she was rambling, but she didn't care. She pushed all of her chakra into him hoping to heal the vast number of injuries that he had suffered. But it was all in vain and she knew it. Her eyes told her that she couldn't do anything but her heart told her to keep trying, to save the man she loved as a father, the man who had given her so much love. __But all was in vain. The wounds weren't closing and the blood kept bathing her fingers. So she did the only thing that could, she cried and she didn't stop until a gentle stroke on the head brought her back to reality._

"_Don't cry my dear. This old man isn't worth your tears." He was looking at her and for the first time Hinata saw his eyes. They were as blue as the night sky and just as deep. "__It seams Kami-sama has granted me my vision just before I pass to the after life. So will you do this dying man a favor?" his voice was hoarse but still strong. Hinata just nodded, the tears coming down her face._

"_I want you to smile for me. I want the last and first thing I see before I die __to be your beautiful smile." It took Hinata everything she had to smile. But she did it wholeheartedly and she put all of the love she felt for Him in this smile. All the gratitude and respect she kept just for him._

"_Thank you my dear. You made the last years of my life the best I've ever had. But I'll have to leave you soon"_

"_Don't go. Please__ don't go." she begged him_

"_Shhh … before I pass on I want you to promise me something."__ he said and waited for her to nod. When she did he continued. "I want you to promise me that you'll never let your gift dictate your life. Live it the way you want to. Experience will make you strong. Never fear the danger, follow your heart and you'll find the light. And always remember my beautiful white lily; the future is predetermined by the character of those who shape it. So don't follow the set road but make your own path. Promise me that you'll do this?"_

"_Yes, I promise, but just hold on, I'll go for help." She pleaded but he had passed away._

"So I gather the man that was responsible for Jinn's death will be coming here in about three months." Sasuke said after she had finished her story.

"Yes, he is…" but what he was he couldn't hear as there was a knock on the door. The Uchiha went to answer it leaving the ex Hyuga heiress alone with her thoughts. Her peace and quiet didn't last long as she heard a familiar voice snapping at Sasuke.

"Uchiha what the hell have you done to my cousin!?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. I want to know if you want Sakura bashing or not.**


End file.
